The Simple Things
by Amber Laura
Summary: The 21 Jump Street Chapel is in for a new surprise, when an old killer from the past comes back for his revenge against one of the gang.


Tom Hanson looked to his right, and then he looked to his left. The chapel was buzzing with complete…boredom. Judy and Harry were off on a High School assignment down at Melbrooke's Academy. So he and Penhall were stuck in the disgustingly warm chapel all day doing nothing but paperwork.

"It's amazing how fast this stuff piles up. Damn, not two weeks ago I went through papers and now here I am again and doing what you ask…paperwork!" He yelled into the near empty room, his loud booming voice echoing powerfully around the room.

Tom scowled and sent Doug a grumpy look. "I don't really want to be doing this either, but your yelling isn't doing us any good." Doug rolled his eyes at Tom but bent his head all the same and started in on yet another batch of papers.

Capt. Adam Fuller walked out of his office and looked around, finding the silence most disturbing. After working with the Jump Street program for some years, he'd seen many things go on in his chapel, but it was ever so rare that what was going around was silence. 

He saw only two men in the room, facing away from him. One had heavy shoulders, and a boxy build with long golden hair-Penhall. The only had a slim frame, with almost frail shoulders and wild black hair that seemed to drive the women nuts-Hanson.

He smiled to himself, he knew his boys well. He could tell by Doug's sharp, almost jumpy movements that he was restless and antsy, and no doubt bored out of his mind. He could also tell by Tom's heavy breathing, and quick paced movements that he was crabby, and wanted to get his work done as fast as possible. 

"I'm headed out to lunch boys, I'll see you later," Adam called to them, making both of them jump up in their seats in alarm. They turned around in unison and started slack-jawed at Adam. They hadn't ever seen him.

"Owwww…Capt. does this mean we can go out as well?" Doug asked with a puppy-dog whine, his eyes big and vulnerable. He rubbed his stomach in effect and licked his lips with wildly funny animation. Just like a little boy.

"Sorry boys, you know the rules. There must be at least two people here at any one time during working hours. Besides I got a date," Adam winked at him, laughing at their stumped expressions. "Yes I know it's rare that us dinosaurs get dates, but this dinosaur…" he told them slyly, "never lost his touch." With those last words Adam drew out his black sunglasses and slipped them smoothly onto his smiling face.

"Yeah, and some of us never had any to begin with," Tom added in, staring pointedly over at Doug. He gaped at Tom and pointed a disbelieving finger at himself as if to say, 'Who me? You're kidding me!'

"You know Tom, that hurts, it just plain hurts," he wailed, throwing his hand up to his forehead with a fake southern cry. "How could you… you barbarian!" He continued on, clearly enjoying himself. But then, anything that wasn't work was fun for Doug.

"Oh, shut up," Tom and Adam yelled at the same time. Adam sent Tom a teasing glance. "You're stuck with him," he whispered rather loudly, making sure that Doug could hear what he was saying.

"Oh Capt. if you like me at all you'll take me with you," Tom cried, folding his hands together and pointing them towards the sky. "Please don't leave me with, with…. That," he whispered back, pointing yet another finger at Doug, who was glaring at him with such force he was surprised he didn't burn a whole right through him. Adam chuckled all the way outside. Work wouldn't be anywhere near as fun without his crew.

"Like you're a load of monkeys," he threw back at Tom. Tom chuckled and shook his head.

"Wow Penhall that was harsh, no load of monkey eh?" He laughed even louder, throwing his head back in his deep rumble.

Doug lifted his chin up and swirled his chair around, so his now ramrod straight back was facing a clearly amused Tom. "That's right. No monkeys, and everybody loves monkeys," he ended with a loud sniff of his nose, as if Tom's mere sent were beneath him. "Now finish your work slacker," he threw in for added effect.

"Right. I'm the slacker," Tom mumbled to himself as he looked down at his paper. But he didn't see writing; he didn't really see anything at all, only fuzzy white paper and…blood? 

The room started to spin and Tom grabbed on to the edges of his desk in a desperate attempt to keep upright, but it didn't work. Seconds later his fell off his chair, hitting his head on the desk, and plopped down on the floor.

"Tom!" Doug screamed jumping out of his chair to rush to the aid of his partner. And that's when he saw it.

The bullet.


End file.
